La asistenta de cabecera
by Gabylor
Summary: Cuando los dos chicos Cullen llegan a casa para Acción de Gracias, la asistenta se encuentra a sí misma en el agua caliente con el primero, ¡y luego con el segundo!v¿Qué sucede cuando ambos se aparecen en su puerta? 3/5 OS. de la mini-serie 'La asistenta de los Cullen' AVISO: Adaptación


El Día de Acción de Gracias en la casa de la familia Cullen es un asunto realmente importante. Sus dos hijos, Emmett y Anthony, siempre vienen a casa para las vacaciones, y usualmente traen a alguna novia con ellos. Sus padres siempre tienen planeada una cena grande y elaborada y pasan prácticamente todo el día juntos.

Realmente era algo dulce.

En cuanto a mí, usualmente trabajo para ellos ese día, pero no me importaba. Siempre le dan al personal un bono de vacaciones muy generoso y luego un regalo muy bueno para Navidad, ¿así que quién se queja? ¡Yo ciertamente no!

Mi propia familia estaba prácticamente disuelta para el momento en que me gradué de la universidad. Mi hermana estaba viviendo en la costa este con su nuevo esposo, así que pasarían Acción de Gracias con los padres de él. Mi madre se había ido a Acapulco con su último novio y mi padre había muerto mientras yo estaba en la secundaria. No había mucha familia realmente con quien pasar el tiempo. Pero eso estaba bien, porque los Cullen eran muy divertidos, y yo disfrutaba estando alrededor de ellos.

Por supuesto, con los chicos viniendo por el fin de semana, ya se me había dicho que no habría nada de juegos sexuales con los padres. Edward y Marie estaban preocupados por cómo reaccionarían los chicos al hecho de que ambos padres estuvieran teniendo sexo, sexo genial, de manera regular con su asistenta.

La señora Cullen me había puesto a cargo de supervisar todo para el gran día. Yo ya había resuelto todos los detalles con su chef personal, y ellos habían contratado personal de servicio para atender a la familia en la gran cena. Todo era de mucha clase e impresionante. Sólo faltaban dos días para Acción de Gracias, y tenía confianza de que todo había sido coordinado y organizado para el gran evento.

Cuando fui a mi propia casa después de dejar de trabajar el martes, me sentía bastante cansada. Había sido un largo día ¡y había trabajado realmente duro para variar! Fui directa a casa, tomé una ducha caliente y luego colapsé en la cama, demasiado exhausta para siquiera terminar de secarme. Desperté cerca de medianoche y todavía me sentía un poco estresada, así que decidí ir a la casa a nadar.

La finca de los Cullen consistía de una gran mansión, tres casas de huéspedes, un extenso jardín, y una piscina muy hermosa que estaba caliente todo el año. Se me había dicho que podía usar la piscina o probar el Jacuzzi cuando quisiera, y decidí que ésta sería una gran noche para tomar ventaja de eso. Salí de la cama y me puse el primer bikini que pude encontrar, luego agarré una gran bata y me dirigí por el sendero hacia el Jacuzzi.

Probablemente había hecho esto por lo menos cien veces antes, así que pude encontrar fácilmente mi camino en la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados.

Afortunadamente había luces en el camino que guiaban mi camino, así que no tuve que preocuparme por eso. Podía oír los chorros corriendo en la bañera, lo cual no era poco común. Usualmente los dejaban corriendo sólo en caso de que cualquiera decidiera que quería usarla. Siempre pensé que era un desperdicio, ¡pero oye, no era mi dinero!

Entré casualmente a la glorieta que cubría el Jacuzzi y dejé caer mi bata mientras rodeaba la esquina para meterme, ¡pero para mi sorpresa ya estaba ocupada! Así que ahí me quedé, mis grandes tetas 100E apenas confinadas en este brevísimo bikini que no hacía nada de nada para reprimir mis firmes pezones, frente al mayor de los chicos Cullen, Emmett.

Emmett me sonrió y dijo:

—¡Bueno, no estaba esperando ningún invitado, pero ciertamente eres bienvenida a unirte! —buscó detrás de él y sacó una botella de vino de una hielera y la sostuvo en alto para mostrármela—. Todavía hay suficiente vino por si quieres una copa.

Está bien, tengo que admitirlo, Emmett es muy lindo. Tiene un cabello castaño realmente rizado y un cuerpo apretado y musculoso. Al igual que su padre, Emmett había jugado al fútbol en la secundaria y en la universidad, y ahora era un agente de deportes muy exitoso. Le sonreí y dije:

—¡Seguro, sírveme una copa!

Mientras me metía a la bañera, Emmett me tendió la botella y dijo:

—¡Lo siento, no hay copas! ¡Pero te prometo que no te pegaré ningún piojo por beber después de mí!

¿Mencioné que era lindo? Está bien, a veces era un poco tonto, ¿pero no lo son la mayoría de los hombres? Tomé la botella, y de pie en el Jacuzzi con el agua hasta mi cintura, lo levanté por encima de mi cabeza y le di un gran trago. Un poco del vino corrió por la comisura de mi boca mientras bajaba la botella y se la tendía de vuelta a él.

Emmett aceptó la botella con una gran sonrisa y dijo:

—¡Bien!

Me hundí más en el Jacuzzi hasta que estuve sentada directamente frente a él.

—¿Entonces te gusta el modo en que me trago el vino? —dije mientras le sonreía.

—¡Sí, eso también! —respondió Emmett con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Creo que me pude haber sonrojado, pero el vapor del Jacuzzi probablemente ya me hacía lucir sonrojada, así que dudaba que él lo viera.

—¿Entonces cuando llegaste a la ciudad? Pensé que no llegabas hasta mañana.

Emmett tomó un trago de vino y luego volvió a poner la botella en la hielera.

—Llegué aquí hace poco más de una hora. Mis padres ya estaban dormidos, así que decidí venir hasta aquí y relajarme del viaje en avión —noté que estaba empezando a acercarse a mí, pero no me moví—. ¿Entonces cuál es la historia? ¿Por qué la asistenta más hermosa del mundo está haciendo un viaje al Jacuzzi en medio de la noche sola?

Creo que puedo haberme reído un poco mientras contestaba.

—Me estaba sintiendo un poco estresada después de coordinar todo para la comida de Acción de Gracias, así que supuse que éste podría ser un buen lugar para relajarme y estirarme.

Emmett había maniobrado lentamente alrededor del Jacuzzi y ahora estaba sentado justo a mi lado. Podía oler el vino en su aliento así que supuse que ya se había terminado él solo otra botella de vino.

—Bueno, supongo que viniste al lugar correcto. Lo siento, ¿quieres más vino?

Sacudí la cabeza negando mientras lo veía mirándome. Sus ojos estaban vagando por toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Miró profundamente en mis ojos y luego alejó la mirada al costado de mi cara mientras alejaba un mechón de pelo de mi rostro. Su mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla y luego se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuello y sobre mi hombro. No se detuvo ahí sino que en cambio siguió moviéndose más al sur a lo largo de mi brazo hasta que alcanzó la línea del agua.

Entonces se detuvo y fue directo a mis senos. ¡Qué típico!

Decidí seguirle la corriente, giré para enfrentarlo y me estiré a través del

Jacuzzi para poner mi mano en el frente de su short de baño, ¡sólo para descubrir que no estaba usando nada! ¡En cambio encontré mi mano llena con su polla dura y palpitante!

Emmett puso una sonrisa malvada en su cara mientras miraba mis senos firmes. Alzó ambas manos y llenó cada una con una cantidad más que generosa de los pechos, y usó sus pulgares para frotar los pezones a través del material. Tengo los pezones tan sensibles que sólo su toque estaba empezando a hacerme sentir caliente. Entonces alcanzó la parte posterior de mi cuello y desató la parte superior del bikini, dejándolo caer al agua entre nosotros.

Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en mis tetas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomaba uno de mis pezones en su boca. Mientras movía su lengua adelante y atrás a través de mi pezón, recordé que todavía tenía su polla en mi mano, así que empecé a acariciarlo a ritmo con su lengua. Él empezó a mover su lengua todavía más rápido, lo cual me hizo gemir de placer. Empecé a acariciar su polla aún más rápido, ¡lo cual lo hizo gemir de placer! ¡Parecía un intercambio justo!

Emmett movió su boca a mi otro seno justo a tiempo ¡porque estaba empezando a sentirse abandonado! Mostró una cantidad igual de atención a éste, lo cual quiere decir que yo continué mostrando una gran cantidad de atención a su polla. De repente alejó su boca, pero yo seguí acariciándolo. Él me miró y dijo:

—¡Estoy a punto de correrme! ¡Creo que es mejor que pares!

Yo sólo sonreí y dije:

—No, yo creo que necesitas sentarte aquí arriba sobre el borde del Jacuzzi.

Emmett aceptó muy rápido, y yo difícilmente me perdí algo mientras él le daba la espalda al borde del Jacuzzi y luego se alzaba hasta sentarse ahí frente a mí.

Su polla ahora estaba justo frente a mi cara ¡lo cual era exactamente donde lo quería! Me incliné hacia adelante y lo tomé dentro de mi boca, ¡y Emmett dejó salir el gemido más apreciativo!

Seguí acariciando su polla incluso más rápido con sólo la cabeza en mi boca, mi lengua moviéndose en círculo alrededor de toda la punta y la base. Emmett estaba reclinado hacia atrás sobre ambos brazos, de cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados.

Quité mi boca de su polla pero seguí acariciándolo y luego me incliné un poco más abajo y empecé a lamer sus bolas.

La cabeza de Emmett se azotó hacia adelante y me miró sin creerlo mientras decía:

—¡Oh Dios mío eso se siente tan bien!

Yo sólo sonreí y le guiñé mientras seguía acariciando su firme vara. No tomó mucho antes de que él empezara a gemir, todavía mirando mi boca sobre sus bolas, o tal vez estaba mirando mis tetas. ¡No importaba, porque de cualquier modo tenía toda su atención! Podía sentir que se estaba preparado para estallar así que moví mi boca de vuelta a la punta de su polla justo a tiempo para que explotara dentro de mi boca. Me lo tragué todo como la perra codiciosa que soy y luego le sonreí mientras me tragaba cada gota.

Emmett cayó hacia atrás sobre el suelo, todavía gimiendo mientras lamía su vara para limpiarla de cualquier gota de semen que pudiera haber tratado de escapar. Seguí provocando la punta de su polla con mi boca y mi lengua, ¡y lo estaba volviendo loco! Finalmente se sentó y dijo:

—¡Suficiente! ¡Oh Dios, por favor detente! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!

Le di a su polla un último beso y luego lo solté. Me incliné hacia atrás y tiré

la parte superior del bikini sobre mis tetas y salí del Jacuzzi. Mientras iba a recoger mi bata, Emmett dijo:

—Espera, no te vas ¿cierto?

Yo deslicé los brazos dentro de mi bata y la até al frente mientras contestaba.

—Sí, tengo que levantarme temprano en la mañana para trabajar. Además, sin ofender, ¡pero no creo que tengas suficiente combustible para volver a encender tu coche!

Él bajó la mirada a su pene ahora flácido y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes, con esa increíble boca tuya, ¡estoy seguro que podrías ayudarme a encenderlo!

Yo sólo sonreí y me alejé, diciendo:

—Tal vez en algún otro momento. ¡Buenas noches! —Pude oírle gimiendo mientras me alejaba de la glorieta, y eso me produjo una cálida sensación. A una chica siempre le gusta ser querida.

El día siguiente pasó como un borrón. Hubo muchos detalles de último minuto que terminar. ¡Parecía tan loco estar haciendo tal espectáculo para la cena de Acción de Gracias sólo para cuatro adultos! El señor y la señora Cullen se habían levantado temprano y habían salido a alguna parte, y yo asumí que Emmett había ido con uno o ambos. Seguí mirando alrededor, discretamente por supuesto, para ver si podía captar un vistazo de él, pero no hubo tal suerte. Oh bueno, igual estaba bien, porque ciertamente tenía suficiente qué hacer.

Para el final de la tarde, estaba convencida de que cada pequeño detalle había sido resuelto, así que decidí seguir adelante y terminar el día. Cada habitación de la casa estaba impecable, el personal de servicio para mañana había pasado por un completo ensayo, y cada uno sabía exactamente lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer. Estaba realmente bastante complacida conmigo misma.

Volví a mi cabaña y decidí darme otra ducha y dormir una siesta. Cuando desperté otra vez era casi medianoche, ¡y en lugar de sentirme estresada, estaba caliente! Decidí dar un paseo otra vez hasta el Jacuzzi para ver si podía tener suerte esta vez. Me puse un bikini diferente, luego mi bata afelpada y me dirigí directamente al Jacuzzi. A medida que me acercaba, podía sentir los chorros giratorios corriendo. Pero mientras llegaba por la esquina, estaba vacía.

No puedo negarlo, estaba un poco desilusionada, pero decidí que ya que estaba aquí, bien podía disfrutar las instalaciones. Me saqué la bata y entré al

Jacuzzi. Me moví hasta el lado más alejado, y desde donde estaba sentada podía ver la casa principal justo encima de la cima de la glorieta. Me pregunté si Emmett podría estar pensando en mí, pero después de haber estado ahí cerca de quince minutos, supuse que probablemente estaba durmiendo. ¡Al infierno con él, de cualquier modo! ¡Yo estaba caliente!

Deslicé mis dedos dentro del frente de la parte inferior de mi bikini y fui directa hasta mi pequeña protuberancia. Usé mi otra mano para tocar mis muy sensibles pezones, y antes de mucho rato estaba perdida en mi propio mundo. No necesitaba un hombre para cuidar de mí. ¡Podía hacerlo muy bien yo sola, muchas gracias!

Realmente estaba disfrutando mi propia mano, y descansé mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre el borde del Jacuzzi y cerré los ojos. Empecé a mover más rápido los dedos y estaba gimiendo suavemente, justo casi ahí, cuando oí una voz extraña:

—Hola, Bella. ¿Te importa si me uno a ti?

Creo que grité un poco, pero estaba tan impactada y avergonzada que realmente no lo recuerdo. Me hundí en el Jacuzzi con el agua hasta el cuello y alcé la mirada para ver al chico Cullen más joven, Anthony, de pie al borde de la glorieta.

Tenía una sonrisa pilla en su cara, y desde donde yo estaba sentada parecía que él también tenía el inicio de una erección de buen tamaño en su traje de baño.

—Por supuesto —dije—. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Anthony.

Él dejó caer la toalla que llevaba y caminó hasta el borde del Jacuzzi. Tenía una constitución muy fuerte y musculosa y su cuerpo era bronceado como el de un dios de la playa. Por supuesto, como surfista profesional, eso no debería haber sido mucha sorpresa. Mientras entraba al agua confirmé que sí tenía una erección empezando a abultar su traje de baño. Anthony deslizó todo su cuerpo debajo del agua y luego vino directo a mi lado.

—Sabes, ¡creo que puedo ayudarte con eso!

Estaba impresionada y dudé antes de finalmente balbucear.

—¿Con qué?

Anthony sólo sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y dijo:

—Aquí, sólo descansa la cabeza y relájate. Terminaré lo que dejaste.

Yo estaba tan malditamente tensa, no creía que hubiera ninguna oportunidad en el infierno de que esto fuera a funcionar, pero decidí seguir la corriente igual. Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, ¡y antes de saberlo, la mano de Anthony se estaba deslizando dentro de la parte inferior de mi bikini! Frotó toda su mano sobre mi vagina un par de veces, y luego deslizó dos dedos en mi interior. Curvó los dedos hacia atrás para que estuvieran frotando contra mi punto ¡y luego repentinamente empezó a frotar el interior de mi vagina con las puntas de sus dedos!

Abrí los ojos y casi grité de placer. Apenas me las arreglé para sostenerme, y mientras miraba a través de los listones de la glorieta vi pasar una estrella fugaz justo mientras empezaba a correrme. ¡Agarré su mano y empecé a retorcerme bajo su toque! Estaba jadeando en busca de aire y tratando de no gritar, y mientras mi clímax finalmente empezaba a retroceder, rodé hacia él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y simplemente lo abracé tan apretadamente como pude.

Anthony se rio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras susurraba:

—¡De nada!

Todo lo que pude arreglármelas para responder fue un débil "¡Ajá!". Mi cuerpo todavía estaba retorciéndose por ese intenso orgasmo, pero pronto me recobré lo suficiente para recordar que había un insistente bulto presionando contra mi estómago. Alcancé abajo y deslicé mi mano dentro de su traje de baño y tomé su pene totalmente erecto.

—¡Usted señor, acaba de ganar una recompensa!

Empecé a acariciar su polla mientras me hacía hacia atrás y plantaba un beso grande y húmedo en sus labios. Su lengua serpenteó dentro de mi boca y yo sólo seguí acariciándolo más y más rápido. Anthony empezó a gemir y yo saqué la mano, haciendo que él dejara salir un gruñido terriblemente doloroso.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo—. Por favor dime que no te vas a detener ahí.

—Oh no —sonreí—. Siéntate aquí sobre el borde del Jacuzzi —palmeé el borde de madera y él rápidamente se encaramó al mismo lugar donde había estado su hermano la noche anterior. Una vez que se acomodó, le saqué el traje de baño y lo dejé en el suelo a su lado. ¡Entonces tomé su polla en mi boca y empecé a chuparlo con todas mis fuerzas!

Anthony sonrió mientras me observaba, y entonces sus ojos se agrandaron y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando saqué su polla y empecé a lamer sus bolas. No sé por qué a los chicos les gusta eso, ¡pero seguro que los calentaba! Seguí acariciando su polla más y más rápido mientras lamía sus bolas, y muy pronto pude decir que estaba a punto de estallar. Rápidamente moví mi boca sobre la punta de su pene justo a tiempo para tomar una explosión de semen en mis amígdalas. ¡Se corrió tanto y tan duro, que pensé que me iba a ahogar!

Con su polla todavía en mi boca, bajé mi cuerpo para poder mirar hacia arriba a su rostro. Él estaba mirando justo en mis ojos, así que saqué su polla de mi boca, incliné la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás, y me tragué cada gota de su semen.

Anthony sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, diciendo:

—¡Hombre, eso fue totalmente increíble!

Me moví hacia el borde del Jacuzzi y salí del agua. Miré hacia atrás y vi a

Anthony observándome mientras yo caminaba y recogía mi bata y me la ponía sobre el bikini. Él tenía esta mirada confundida en su cara cuando sonreí y le dije:

—¡Adiós, gracias por ayudarme y echarme una mano!

—¡Espera! —Anthony saltó y corrió hacia mí—. ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Me encantaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo!

—¡Lo siento Anthony, pero esta chica tiene que levantarse temprano en la mañana para asegurarse de que tu familia tenga una maravillosa Acción de

Gracias! ¡Tal vez mañana por la noche! —Con eso, giré y me alejé, dejándolo de pie desnudo al lado de la glorieta.

¡El Día de Acción de Gracias fue un suceso maravilloso! Toda la familia

Cullen rió y se divirtió todo el día, y cuando se sentaron a comer la cena, el personal de servicio hizo todo perfectamente. Yo pasé la mayor parte del día en la cocina simplemente vigilando las cosas. De vez en cuando me aventuraba dentro de la casa para ordenar un poco, ¡pero eso era mayormente sólo un ardid para echarle el ojo a uno de los chicos Cullen!

Emmett era muy sutil en el modo en que miraba, pero Anthony estaba obviamente hipnotizado. ¡Él seguía cada movimiento mío con sus ojos, y no le importaba quién lo viera! ¡Eso me hizo sentir realmente especial! Para el momento en que acabó la velada, los chicos se habían ido a la sala familiar con su padre para ver un partido de fútbol mientras que la señora Cullen decidió irse temprano a la cama. Yo terminé de asegurarme de que el personal hubiera limpiado y guardado todo, y entonces me salí silenciosamente por la cocina.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero del jardín hacia mi cabaña, me pregunté si debía tratar de volver a escurrirme al Jacuzzi esta noche. Una parte de mí realmente quería ir, pero entonces decidí que podía no ser inteligente. Ya había tentado dos veces al destino, y no quería arriesgarme a ser atrapada por el señor o la señora Cullen. Esta gente había sido realmente buena conmigo, ¡y no estaba segura de que fueran felices de compartirme con sus hijos!

A decir verdad, estaba más que cansada de todos modos, así que decidí simplemente seguir adelante y darme una ducha rápida y luego irme a la cama.

Tenía libres los siguientes tres días, así que estaba pensando en ir a la ciudad a ver a algunas amigas por la mañana, así que me haría bien una buena noche de sueño.

¡Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que alguien vino a golpear mi puerta cerca de las once y media!

Me arrastré fuera de la cama sin nada excepto mi camisón negro así que me puse la bata sin molestarme en atarla al frente antes de ir a la puerta. No me molesté en encender la luz del porche porque la iluminación del paisaje hacía lo suficientemente fácil ver hacia fuera de las ventanas. Tengo que decirlo, sólo estuve levemente sorprendida de ver a Emmett de pie ahí en mi porche, ¡mirando alrededor de los jardines como si temiera ser visto!

Abrí la puerta y lo sorprendí porque él estaba mirando hacia atrás al sendero del jardín.

—¡Hola Emmett! Un poco tarde para una visita social, ¿no crees?

Él se giró y sonrió con esa atractiva sonrisa y dijo:

—Mira, lo siento por la otra noche. ¡Sé que estaba borracho y que me comporté mal, y sólo quería hacerte saber que lo sentía!

Sentí que realmente me ruborizaba antes de responder.

—Bueno, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero realmente no era necesario. ¿Te gustaría entrar? —retrocedí de la entrada y mantuve la puerta abierta para que entrara. Mientras retrocedía, la bata se abrió al frente y cayó levemente por mi hombro.

Emmett dudó por un momento, ¡sin duda embelesado por la visión de mis firmes pezones marcándose a través de mi camisón delgado y sedoso! ¡Esta vez fue su turno para ruborizarse mientras levantaba la mirada y me veía sonreír, sabiendo que lo había atrapado echando un vistazo!

—Siento que sea tan tarde. ¡Espero no haberte despertado!

Mientras entraba a la habitación del frente yo cerré la puerta detrás de él.

—En realidad sí, lo hiciste, pero está bien. No tengo que ir a trabajar por la mañana —caminé alrededor de él y fui hacia la cocina—. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para beber? —dije hacia atrás sobre mi hombro mientras encendía la luz de la cocina.

—No gracias. ¡Preferiría mantenerme sobrio esta noche!

Miré hacia atrás hacia la habitación del frente.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? —dije astutamente.

—Bueno, quiero decir, realmente sentí como que te decepcioné la otra noche. Quiero decir, tú fuiste absolutamente asombrosa y todo, pero el alcohol me hizo ser un poco menos de lo que podría haber sido —bajó la mirada al suelo como un niñito tímido.

Apagué la luz de la cocina y volví a la habitación del frente. Tomé la mano de Emmett y lo guié al dormitorio, dejando que mi bata se deslizara más por mi hombro mientras cruzábamos hacia la habitación. Se detuvo justo dentro de la entrada, me giré y dejé que la bata cayera al suelo. Los ojos de Emmett cayeron con ella, ¡pero se detuvieron en mis pezones! Caminé hacia él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Poniendo mi mejilla contra la suya, dije:

—¡Esta noche puedes mostrarme lo que me perdí!

Emmett empezó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras yo retrocedía y me sacaba el camisón. Siempre duermo con la luz del baño encendida, así que esa era la única luz en la habitación mientras lo miraba desvestirse. Mis pezones estaban más duros de lo que habían estado alguna vez, y Emmett simplemente no podía quitar sus ojos de ellos. Mientras empezaba a quitarse el pantalón, dijo:

—Sabes, quise volver al Jacuzzi anoche, pero terminé siendo desviado por un cliente en la ciudad y acabé llegando a casa casi a las dos de la mañana.

Yo sonreí mientras me acostaba de espalda en la cama.

—Está bien, de todos modos estuve bastante ocupada anoche. —¡Por supuesto, no necesitaba saber que fue su hermano el que estuvo manteniéndome ocupada!

Ahora Emmett estaba completamente desnudo al pie de mi cama y por la poca luz que había, ¡se veía bien! Subí mis pies cerca de mi trasero y separé bien las piernas. Entonces puse una mano entre mis piernas y usé los dedos para separar los labios de mi vagina. ¡Emmett no necesitó más instrucciones mientras prácticamente saltaba sobre la cama y enterraba la cara en mi coño!

¡Casi inmediatamente estuve retorciéndome por los azotes de lengua que me estaba dando! Estaba moviendo muy lentamente un par de dedos dentro de mi vagina, ¡pero su lengua estaba dando lamidas alrededor de mi clítoris como un coche de carreras en busca de puntos! Yo tenía una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sujetándola en el lugar, mientras la otra mano estaba agarrada de las sábanas. ¡Estaba justo a punto de gritar de placer cuando alguien empezó a golpear mi puerta del frente! ¡Oh Dios, estaba tan cerca!

Emmett alzó la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Estabas esperando compañía?

Yo lo miré y dije:

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ni siquiera te esperaba a ti! —Con un bufido frustrado salí de la cama mientras él rodaba de espalda. Recogí mi bata y me dirigí a la puerta justo cuando mi visitante volvía a golpear. ¡Me acerqué a la puerta, y a través de las cortinas pude ver que era Anthony el que estaba de pie en el porche!

¡Mierda! Me quedé ahí parada con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, tratando de decidir si responder o no, y luego simplemente decidí ir por ello.

Abrí la puerta y Anthony me sonrió y dijo:

—¡Espero que no te importe que haya pasado a visitarte!

Yo sonreí y me estiré y agarré el frente de su camisa y tiré de él dentro de la habitación delantera y cerré la puerta tras él. Ya que tenía una mano en su camisa y la otra en la puerta, no tenía modo de mantener la bata cerrada ya que no me había molestado en atarla. ¡Cuando giré hacia atrás para encarar a Anthony, él estaba mirando mis grandes tetas igual que un niño en una tienda de dulces! Lo sujeté por la camisa y tiré de él hacia dentro del dormitorio detrás de mí.

Tan pronto como Emmett me vio entrar al dormitorio con su hermano, ambos exclamaron:

—¿Qué demonios?

—Está bien, mirad chicos, ¡no hay razón para que esto sea incómodo! La noche del martes, me encontré a Emmett en el Jacuzzi, y luego la noche del miércoles encontré ahí a Anthony. Esta noche, los tres estamos calientes como el infierno y en busca de lo mismo, así que yo digo que simplemente nos desnudemos y nos metamos a la cama, ¿vale? —Miré atrás y adelante a ambos chicos, y cada uno estaba sacudiendo su cabeza asintiendo. Me quité la bata y me senté en la cama.

Emmett estaba acostado en medio de mi cama Queen Size, y el ver a su hermano entrando a la habitación parece que disminuyó un poco su entusiasmo.

Así que mientras Anthony se quitaba la ropa, me puse de rodillas y me arrastré encima de Emmett. Tome su polla con mi mano y lo acaricié un par de veces antes de deslizar mi boca sobre la punta y dejar que toda la cosa se deslizara hasta la parte posterior de mi garganta. Justo así, tuve toda su atención.

Anthony no gastó nada de tiempo poniéndose en acción. Ya que yo estaba de costado sobre la cama, mi culo sobresalía por un lado donde él tenía fácil acceso.

Anthony simplemente caminó directo hacia ahí y puso una mano entre mis piernas para probar las aguas, ¡y viendo que estaban cálidas y fluyendo, decidió sumergirse directamente dentro! Lo sentí frotando la punta de su pene a lo largo de la longitud de mi vagina, ¡y entonces con sólo una dura embestida se enterró todo el camino hasta dentro! ¡Dios eso se sintió tan bien!

Emmett buscó debajo de mí y jugó con mi pezón izquierdo, y entonces Anthony se inclinó encima de mí y se estiró alrededor para jugar con mi pezón derecho.

¡Esta chica estaba en el cielo! Siempre he tenido pezones tan sensibles, ¡y tener dos chicos diferentes jugando con ellos simplemente era un sueño! Anthony seguía empujando dentro de mí, y Emmett estaba empezando a embestir dentro de mi boca.

Podía decir que ambos estaban empezando a estar cerca, así que saqué la polla de Emmett de mi boca y dije:

—¡Está bien chicos, hora de cambiar!

Anthony gruñó mientras sacaba su vara de mi chorreante coño pero Emmett estaba más que listo para cambiar posiciones. Emmett se puso de rodillas mientras yo giraba y le presentaba mi culo. Anthony permaneció de pie al lado de la cama y mientras yo tomaba su polla dentro de mi boca. ¡No podía creer cuánto jugo de mi vagina permanecía en él! ¡Hombre, yo estaba realmente mojada! ¡Emmett casi inmediatamente siguió donde lo había dejado su hermano y empezó a meter su miembro palpitante profundo dentro de mi vagina!

Encontré que era un poco más difícil chupar el pene de Anthony con él de pie, así que me saqué el pene de la boca y dije:

—Acuéstate aquí al costado de la cama. —Él sólo sonrió e hizo lo que le dije.

En nada de tiempo todo lo que pude sentir fue mi propio clímax acercándose. Estaba tentada a tratar de alargarlo, pero luego supuse que estos chicos también estaban empezando a estar bastante cerca también. En cambio, empecé a empujar hacia atrás sobre la polla de Emmett, encontrando sus embestidas, y empecé a acariciar la polla de Anthony con mi boca enganchada a su punta. ¡Era una carrera para ver quién llegaría primero, y gané! Estaba tan tentada de sólo gritar, pero no quería decepcionar al pene dentro de mi boca ¡así que mantuve la boca cerrada y gemí tan fuerte como pude!

Justo tan pronto como empecé a gemir, el cuerpo de Anthony se puso realmente tenso y luego disparó su carga todo el camino dentro de la parte posterior de mi garganta. Se corrió un montón, ¡pero la mayor parte de eso bajó directo por mi garganta sin darme la oportunidad de tragarlo! Casi me ahogué, pero me las arreglé para tomarlo todo y luego me tragué el resto.

Emmett empezó a empujar más y más rápido después de oírnos a mí y a

Anthony corrernos, y no pasó mucho antes de que él se descargara profundo dentro de mi coño. ¡Por supuesto, él fue el único que realmente gritó! Una vez que dejó de bombear su carga dentro de mí, colapsó sobre la cama a lo largo a mi lado con su cabeza cerca del hombro de su hermano.

Yo me deslicé sobre mi estómago y descansé la cabeza sobre el vientre de

Anthony. Podía oírnos a todos respirando pesadamente, y lo siguiente que supe fue que nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente. Finalmente desperté casi a las tres de la mañana y me di cuenta de que ambos chicos seguían ahí en mi cama. Me levanté de la cama y me puse la bata, ¡recordando atarla al frente esta vez! y empecé a despertar a ambos chicos.

Sacudí a Emmett primero, y él se sentó atontado en medio de la cama. Codeó a Anthony, y él se giró de costado y luego se sentó a un costado de la cama, sólo apenas despierto. Los miré a los dos y simplemente sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Está bien, ¡mirad chicos! Necesito que ambos os levantéis, os vistáis y volváis a vuestros dormitorios. ¡No necesito que vuestros padres vengan hasta aquí buscándoos!

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y pude ver que ahora estaban despertando mucho más rápido. Ambos salieron de la cama y empezaron a buscar su ropa a trompicones. Yo sólo me reí y caminé alrededor de ellos hacia el baño. Mientras llegaba a la puerta del baño, me giré y le dije:

—¡Oíd chicos, gracias por una noche realmente genial! Voy a darme una ducha, así que si no os importa, dejaré que salgáis solos.

Ambos farfullaron algo mientras yo cerraba la puerta, pero realmente no entendí lo que dijeron. Di el agua y estaba a punto de sacarme la bata, cuando decidí abrir la puerta y sacar la cabeza.

—¡A propósito, hacedme un favor y hacer la cama antes de iros!

Fin

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**-Oh dios mio...Emmett y Anthony me recuerdan a los gemelos que me ponen (los pelos de punta) cada dia en el metro...dioooooos, son tan irresistibles como unos putos bombones Ferrero Rocher, ¡os lo juro!**_

***Vale, vale, Roxana, no desvarries cariño y vete a dormir, que estas como una cabra.**

_**-Vaaaaleeeeee.**_

**Bueno, que? ¿Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


End file.
